Bewitchment
by Yori Hayashi
Summary: The curse is broken Kyou and Tohru are dating. What happens when Kyou's true form gets infuriated and possesses Tohru? Can he and Hana break her bewitchment, or will Tohru decide to give up on everything? Sequel posted. The title is Possession!
1. Prologue

_**Bewitchment**_

**By Yori Hayashi**

**Summary: The curse is broken, and Kyou and Tohru are dating. But just when things seem to be better, an old friend comes back and possesses Tohru. Can they, with the help of Saki Hanajima and a detective, break Tohru's bewitchment? KyouxTohru**

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I am only a fan who is very hungry at the moment… Ah, well. I'll eat later.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Kyou-kun?" Tohru called out. "Is that you? Where are you, Kyou-kun?" she began to run through the thick mist. Her heart was beating quickly as her pace began to quicken. She looked up, trying to see if he could have been at a higher elevation. She knew that he loved heights. _

_Tohru tripped over a large object on the ground, and her long brown hair flew backwards as she went to the ground. Wincing in pain, she looked over her shoulder to see what she had tripped over._

_Her pupils went small and her heart sped even faster. It was very dark outside, but her blue eyes could still make out the horrible scene that was behind her; Kyou was lying there, bleeding from a wound to his heart._

"_Ah- Ky-" she choked out. Her words got caught in her dry throat and she couldn't even let out a scream. The young girl wanted to cry out for help, but it was as if her words were locked away, as if she had forgotten how to speak. Her whole world felt as if it was suddenly caving in, and there was no one to help. She was helpless._

"_Doesn't it just make you want to scream, Tohru?" seethed a female voice. Tohru, whose eyes were now watering from the agony, turned her damp face once more to see a female figure shrouded in the dark mist. She squinted her eyes a little, but the night was growing more and more obscure by the second. _

_Soon the girl was invisible to Tohru's eyes, but a horrible stench besieged her nostrils. She tried to avoid it, but it seemed to enter through any possible way on her face- it was far too strong to fight off. Her eyes watered more, and she began to gag. "Who's there…?" she inquired, beginning to weaken._

"_He tried to get me away, and now he thinks that he's won. That ignorant brat will soon learn that it's either both of us, of neither of us." A quiet, but deathly voice answered._

_Tohru didn't dare ask who it was. She knew without a doubt that it was Kyou's true form._

_What it wanted from her, she couldn't answer._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I know that this was very short, but never fear, it was only the prologue! Well, I certainly hope that you all want me to write more. I know that this chapter probably stank, but I promise that this will get better! I have most of it already planned out. It's near to the end in my head. And actually, this chapter is something that I only just came up with. Heh. Well, R&R! **

**P.S. The other chapters won't be added for a while. This is kind of a preview… I guess you could say. And I also need to finish TFH. (The Telemarketer from Hell) Visit my profile to read it! It's comedy! And I have three more Furuba comedies and one romance.**


	2. Love or Hate?

_**Bewitchment; Ichi**_

**By Yori Hayashi**

**Summary: The curse is broken, and Kyou and Tohru are dating. But just when things seem to be better, an old friend comes back and possesses Tohru. Can they, with the help of Saki Hanajima and a detective, break Tohru's bewitchment? KyouxTohru**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru got out of her large bed before her alarm clock went off. Though her hot pink bed sheets were ruffled, she didn't even try to fix them. She did not yawn or stretch, and she didn't even change out of her blue sleeping gown. Normally, she would brush her hair and get dressed for a long day, but today, she walked slowly down to the kitchen.

She didn't try to stay quiet, although the floorboards were creaking and there was a chance that she would end up waking up the rest of the house. She just kept walking slowly until she reached the quiet kitchen.

Tohru opened the door slowly and looked around, as if she had forgotten where she keeps the kitchen utensils. With her distant gaze, she walked over to one of the large drawers and pulled out a gleaming knife. She then pricked her finger slightly to test its sharpness, and when it passed the test, she smiled coyly. She then ambled over to the kitchen door, and was about to head up to Kyou's room, when she heard grunting coming from outside the kitchen door.

She turned her blank eyes towards the sound. It was Kyou, training. She sighed inwardly. If he was outside, there would be more room to run.

Still, she opened the front door and sure enough, Kyou was there, practicing throwing punches. He had a determined shine in his eye, almost as noticeable as the shine on the knife. She lifted up the knife…

Before she could do anything, he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She saw this, and before he noticed the weapon, she hid it behind her back. "Tohru," he said, "what are you doing up this early? I thought you were still in bed? You look like a wreck." He said, concerned. "Did you have a bad dream?"

When he didn't get a response, he studied her face to see if he could get anything out of it. The thing he noticed most was her eyes; they were pure brown, and it looked as though she was in some sort of trance. She was motionless, as if she was a marionette being held up only by strings. "What's wrong, Tohru?" He began to walk towards her. She finally looked at his face and the hands behind her back gripped the knife hard. When he got close enough, she took a swing at his chest.

"Whoa!" he dodged it enough to where his chest evaded it, but the next thing he knew, he could feel the ice cold metal slicing through his arm. He uttered a small scream of pain. The pain was almost unbearable, and it felt as though it was spreading up to his head. He dropped to the ground, clutching his wound. "Wha" He was so confused. Why would Tohru be after him? He was pretty sure that he hadn't said anything to make her upset…

"Kyou… Why did you dodge?" Tohru inquired with a smirk. "I thought you _wanted_ me to be happy…? So why would you try to dodge that?"

He didn't answer. What could he say? His girlfriend was telling him that she wanted him dead! He felt like his whole world was made out of glass and that it was being thrust across a cement room. It was going to break.

His world was shattered. What could he say about that?

He felt another hit from the knife; he was so shocked that he wasn't even able to scream. He wanted to stop her, but that would be hard to do without hurting her. He bit his hand to keep from yelling, and stood up as best he could. When he looked at Tohru, he couldn't believe what he saw.

She was _smiling._ She was happy that he was in pain! Anger swelled up inside of him. What was wrong with _his_ Tohru? He couldn't believe it- he wouldn't. "Tohru, stop it!" If she kept on, he knew that he would have to find some way to knock her out, or… something!

"What is it? I thought you, being the cat, would love it when other people were hurt. You said it, yourself- your existence is built on the pain of others." She said. "That is the truth, is it not?"

She just kept smiling that awful smile. He couldn't take it anymore- the only girl that he ever loved wanted him dead, and now she was implying that his existence was her pain.

"I can't stand this! Just stop!"

He fell to the ground again; Kyou refused to hurt her, so the only other choice was complete and utter surrender.

If only she would have accepted it.

She knelt down in front of him. Above them, the gray skies let out their tears. _They're crying of joy. _Kyou thought. _They really do want me dead; Tohru's just their weapon…_

"Poor Kyou. You should realize that once someone says that they want you dead, that surrender is not an option." She tried to look at his face. She wanted to see his hurt, but he wouldn't let her.

"What?" She asked. "I already know that you're hurting, so why are you trying to hide it? Or, are you getting weaker because of the storm? Even though your curse is broken, does it still bother you?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He could feel her wet, matted hair against his cheek, and he wanted to push her off. He wasn't that stupid- he knew that she had the knife ready. It was already covered in blood; he could smell it from his close distance. The stench put into his mind memories of his true form… How Tohru was there to help him. She was always there for him when he needed her.

But if she didn't want to be near him anymore, then fine. He had no more reason than that to live.

He put his head down on his shoulder and waited for the piercing pain to go through his back. He squinted his eyes and tensed his body.

But the pain never came. Instead, he made out a loud thump and felt Tohru's slender arms unwind off of him as she fell to the soft, wet ground. One look at her told him that he was unconscious. He raised his eyes and saw Yuki, half-asleep and soaking wet.

The gray-haired boy looked sorrowfully at Tohru. "I had to do it… Not only would you have been killed, Honda-san would be sent to jail. I don't know what exactly is going on, but we certainly don't want that."

Kyou nodded. That was the least of their problems, though. "How hard did you hit her?" Kyo asked in a harsher tone than he meant.

Yuki answered, "Not very hard. She'll just be out of it for a couple of minutes. But," he bent down over Tohru, "I think you're really wondering how I knew what was going on?" Yuki continued when Kyou nodded. "Shigure told me. I feel kind of guilty, though. I thought that he was kidding."

Kyou shook his head. "I just don't understand. She was fine when she went to bed last night, and now she's mad at me. No- I think that's an understatement… I just feel like I have no reason to be alive, now… I can't stand it, knowing that Tohru hates me…"

"I think…" Yuki said sympathetically, "I think that she might have just woken up from a scary dream. Maybe she was sleep-walking? Maybe when she wakes up again, she'll be alright." He got back up. "I'm going to call Hatori. You should get back into the house before you get a cold, alright."

Bending down once more, he picked Tohru up off of the ground. Kyou had started walking towards the house, but he stopped short at the sound of Yuki's voice. "Go to the first aid kit, actually. That's a pretty deep cut, and I think that at this time in the morning, it might take a little longer for Hatori to arrive."

"I will."

Yuki gave a small smile and followed a little behind. _It does make me wonder. _He thought. _Dreams are often based on what happens in real life… Is Tohru really angry at Kyou? It really doesn't make sense. I haven't seen them argue at all, and… _Then a thought came to his head. _No, that isn't it… It couldn't be, could it?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru awoke with Kyou and Hatori sitting over her. When they saw that she was awake, Kyou looked around the room, trying to avert her eyes, and Hatori smiled. "Are you okay, Honda-kun?"

"Oh, y-yes." She answered. "I'm fine, but…" She saw the gash on Kyou's arm, and suddenly became worried. "Kyou-kun, what happened to your arm? It's hurt!"

He looked back at her with blank eyes, and she was a little taken aback by his response. It was almost as if he was upset with her about something, but what could she have done? "I gather that you don't remember what happened. Yuki must've hit you pretty hard…"

"Eh? What do you mean? Did I really do something? Kyou, what happened!?" Tohru was aching for answers now. What did he mean, "Yuki must've hit you pretty hard."?

Hatori stood abruptly from his chair. "I'm going to let you have a moment alone with Honda-kun so that you can explain to her what happened." Nodding to his patients, he left Tohru's room without another word. After he closed the door, Kyou listened to make sure that no one else was on the other side of the wooden door.

Tohru could tell that he felt uneasy being near her, and it broke her. "Kyou, really, did I do something to make you upset with me? I want to know, because I can't make it right if I don't know…"

"You know, I was wondering the same thing…" he murmured with a hand to his mouth. She could still make it out, though, and lowered her head sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"No," Kyou said, "don't be. It's just… this morning, you came out of the house in your pajamas and you were… Well, to put it without saying it bluntly, you came out with a knife, and… you were very upset with me about something. I have no idea what it was…"

Tohru was quite bewildered. He had done nothing to make her upset, so what reason would she have to come after him?

"Tohru, are you mad at me?" Kyou asked. "I want you to be truthful."

She shook her head slowly. "No… I just… I really came after you?" The idea sent chills down her spine. "Kyou, I don't understand! Did I say anything to you to give you that idea?"

He nodded, and she could've sworn that she saw a tear come to his eye. "You told me that if I really wanted to make you happy, I'd let you kill me…"

"No!" She gasped. "I never felt anything like that towards anyone! Th-that's just awful." She started to cry. "Kyou-kun, I love you, I wouldn't…"

He sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. "I know that… I love you, too… I'm just really scared, as much as I hate to admit it. Tohru, I really thought that you were going to stick me with that knife…" he felt her nails dig into his shoulders, and he decided that talking like that might only hurt her more, so he quickly shut up. "Tohru? What did you dream about last night?" He asked, remembering what his cousin had suggested earlier that day. "Did you have a nightmare?"

She pulled away from him and tried to remember. "Nothing comes to mind." Kyou looked a little saddened at hearing that she couldn't remember, but she tried to cheer him up. "I know that this isn't the kind of thing that's easy to leave behind, but if I was sleep-walking or something like that, then we can just take care of that by going to see a doctor! …Or Hatori." She giggled.

He smiled. "I guess that works." He then stood up. "I'm going to let you get your rest now; I don't want you to get sick. We were out there in the rain for a while, you know." After kissing her forehead, he left.

She watched him go, and she knew that things might never be the same between her and Kyou again. Thinking that made tears form in her eyes, and so she tried to think of something else, but how could she? She had almost killed Kyou! She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to forgive herself for it.

_That's something to think about for the next few days…_

In the next half-hour, she wept herself to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kyou?"

It was very late that evening, and Kyou was in the kitchen. Hatori had decided to stay over for the night, in case anything else happened to Kyou or Tohru.

Kyou looked over to his side, and Tohru was standing there, looking very apologetic. "You didn't call me Kyou-kun, Tohru? That's a first…" He laughed. "Either you just forgot, or you've finally realized that you have the liberty to call me that." He smiled at his girlfriend. "But, off of that subject, what are you doing out of bed? You need your rest."

"Thank you for your concern, but I don't think that you should be worried about me when your life is at stake." She said with an icy tone.

Kyou's heart jumped. _Please don't tell she's after me again… _he stepped away from her slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

He nodded, but kept a suspicious gaze on her. When he saw that she had nothing in her hands, he turned to get some fish out of the fridge. He heard a click, and then felt a high heat next to his face.

He jumped away from the heat, which, when he got a look, turned out to be _Tohru_ holding a lighter to his face. "What did I do to you!? You told me earlier that you weren't mad at me! Was that a lie, or…"

"Hey," she smiled, "If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen. You really are a stupid cat."

Kyou's jaw clenched. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but whoever told you to say that had better shut up!" He yelled.

She laughed as if his pain was a comedy show for her. "This is hilarious! What, do you think I'm possessed by some demon?" she held a hand to the side of her face and continued to laugh. "No, Kyou. The sad truth is that I hate your guts. It gets no simpler than that, love."

She saw the hurt in his face, and she loved it. But then part of her wanted to turn from the hurtful path, and go to comfort him. She smirked and took advantage of it. "Kyou-kun, I don't know what came over me. I'm very sorry…" she lied, hugging him, and leaning her head on his chest. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"…Don't you dare use Tohru like that, you creep."

Tohru growled and pulled away from Kyou. "What did you just say to me? I'm over here, trying to apologize, and now you're calling me a creep?" She snapped. "Do you want to be blown to pieces?"

He glared at Tohru roughly. "How stupid do you think I am? Just leave me and Tohru alone!" Kyou swung his fist at her head, and hit her hard in the middle of her forehead. She yelled out of pain and fell to the floor.

Tohru wasn't knocked out, but he had hit her hard enough to make her come to her senses. She gripped her head. "Augh… I have a headache… Why am I out of bed, Kyou-kun?"

"So you're back to normal?"

"Eh?" Tohru stared at him in a confused fashion. "You mean I…"

He nodded, and she slapped herself in the cheek. **"I'm so stupid!" **

Kyou knew that he had to stop her from inflicting pain on herself over something that she couldn't even control. He grabbed her small arm and pulled her onto her feet. "Tohru…"

"Yes, Kyou-kun?"

He hugged her. "Promise me that _you _will never even joke about hating me."

"I will."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day at school, Tohru immediately went to go find her friend, Hanajima. When she finally caught her trying to steal meat out of the school kitchen, she first asked Hana why she was trying to thieve from the school.

To the first question, Hana answered, "Well, I was hungry, and the lunch ladies are too fearful of me to do anything about it…"

"Oh… Okay…"

"What was your other question, Tohru?" Hana asked, biting a piece off of a chicken wing.

Tohru chuckled at her friend's antics. "Oh, well, you see, I've been waking up and going after Kyou-kun these past few days, and then when I've been hit in the head, I wake up and don't remember anything… I'm scared, and I've almost killed Kyou-kun twice. I've also said some very hurtful things. Hana-chan, do you know what's wrong?" Tohru whined.

Hana looked as if she was in deep thought about it, but Tohru knew her better than that. "It would seem, from your descriptions, that you've been in a trance. I can't really say that, though, unless I saw it… firsthand…" she trailed off and motioned for Tohru to come near her.

"Yes?"

"I sense… a powerful presence surrounding you." Hana stated. "Tohru, have you been having any nightmares?"

Tohru hung her head. "I can't remember. Kyou-kun asked me the same thing, to tell you the truth."

Hana's eyebrows went down. "Well, in that case… I would like to stay at your house this evening. I have a plan to see what is making you go after him, if you're willing to do it."

Tohru nodded. "I'll do anything."

Hana smiled. "That's what I like to hear, Tohru-kun."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well, there's the first actual chapter. It almost killed me to do that to Kyou, but… I hope that you all like it and want me to continue. And even if you don't, I will anyways, because I'm just that stubborn. Well, read and review! I won't continue without ten reviews, so if you like it, take it into your own hands to review! Statistics tell me that one-fourth of the people who've read have reviewed, so… I know that there will be more than ten! Review, people, or you will never see the precious second chapter!!! Haha! (Well, not to sound like I'm the best writer in the world… I didn't mean it like that… Yeah, you've probably noticed that I have a guilty conscience…)**

**-Yori Hayashi**


	3. Curiosity and Surprises

_**Bewitchment; Ni**_

**By Yori Hayashi**

**Summary: The curse is broken, and Kyou and Tohru are dating. But just when things seem to be better, an old friend comes back and possesses Tohru. Can they, with the help of Saki Hanajima and a detective, break Tohru's bewitchment? KyouxTohru, YukixMachi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**A/N- Well, I don't know whether there will be ten reviews by the time I finish this chapter, but oh well. No one seems to be reviewing, yet I know that many people have read. Please review, though. You have NO IDEA how much I appreciate it. I might not wait for ten reviews, though, due to an uplifting request from **_**Vaxl**_**. Thanks to all that did review! I have something adorable to tell everyone, but I'll tell about my life after the chapter is over. I'll try to make this chapter REEEEAAALLLYYY long, okay? I don't do that enough.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru sighed quietly to herself. Hanajima told her that on that day, she would be conducting an experiment to see what sort of being was possessing Tohru. They had to postpone the experiment because something came up in Hana's family. It had been almost a week since they had decided on it, and Tohru was surprised about how much the tension had built up in her heart. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know what was going on with her.

She was even more worried about her relationship with Kyou. He seemed to be avoiding her. Tohru, sitting on the couch, began to remember the past few days. Whenever she attempted to make a conversation with him, all he would do is nod his head slowly and very slightly, and as if to try to make her think that he wasn't avoiding her, he would give her a peck on the cheek, smile, and tell her that he needed to go train for an upcoming martial arts tournament.

It was a lie, and she knew it. She would always find him lying or sitting on the roof in deep thought- not outside in his training area. She wondered how he could just lie to her and avoid her like he did! Didn't he love her?

She didn't want to grow apart from him over this; if she needed his comfort at any time, that time was definitely at present. She whimpered at the thought of him possibly dumping her, or even calling his proposal off. It was inconceivable. She bit her bottom lip hard, trying to shake the thought out of her head. Now was not the time to have such thoughts.

She thought that talking to him one more time might solve some of her problems, and it certainly couldn't hurt anything. It might be best for her to make up with him before Hana came over. It would only be a problem for Hana if they were tense towards each other, and she definitely didn't want to cause her friend any trouble.

She pushed herself off of the couch using her right hand, and based on her past experiences, she guessed that he would probably be on the roof of their large house. Tohru nervously moved her bangs out of her eyes, and prepared herself for a tough conversation.

She walked slowly up to the roof. She knew that no amount of time would prepare her for what she was about to do and now was as good a time as any. Climbing the ladder, she almost slipped twice. She just couldn't stop shaking. She subconsciously hoped that he wasn't really on the roof, but kept going.

He was on the roof; she could hear him walking around, and she could hardly breathe. Her hands were sweating even more, now that she realized that there was absolutely no turning back; she decided to climb as quickly as she could before she fell to the hard ground. Choking out his name, she stayed on her knees right beside the ladder. "Kyou-Kun." She said again.

He turned quickly at the sound of his name. He saw her sitting there, no more than three feet from him. His heart jumped slightly; he wasn't exactly sure how to face her.

"Yeah?"

She stood up, and closed part of the gap that was between them. "Kyou-Kun, why have you been avoiding me?"

He turned away and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "What gives you the idea that I've avoiding you?" He said, sounding harsher than he meant. Before she got the wrong idea, he said, "Sorry, Tohru. I'm just in a bad mood." He still refused to make eye contact with her.

Tohru furrowed her eyebrows and put her face in front of his, trying to force her eyes into his. He looked away, but she would be just as stubborn as he was. "Kyou-kun, I know that you aren't avoiding me because you've been in a bad mood… Please tell me what it is. I can't stand knowing that you might leave me at any time." She cried into her sleeve. "Kyou-kun, please talk to me…"

He growled. He just couldn't stand to see her cry because of something that he might have done. "I'm sorry…" He sat down on the tile and found a comfortable spot. Patting the spot beside him with one hand, he took her small hand in his and pulled her down beside him.

"I've just been really scared these past few days, I guess. I mean, who wouldn't be? And if I'm not near you, what reason would that spirit- whatever it is- have to possess you?" He couldn't tell her that he thought she would kill him. Even if she already knew, it just wasn't something that he thought he should say to her.

She wiped a tear off of her face with her sleeve. "Yeah, but we're still in the same house, and it hurts me even more to be away from you; I've been really lonely, Kyou-kun." She whispered the last part, and it was hardly loud enough for him to hear. He really missed the sound of her happy voice, and knew that trying to cheer her up now probably wouldn't bring it back until the entire situation blew over. She could act as happy as she wanted, but he refused to fall for it. "Kyou-kun, I want to have a normal conversation, like the ones we used to have together. Now, all you do is nod your head when I talk, and then come up with some excuse to leave the room."

He sighed loudly. "You're right. I suppose that I should've stuck with you more. Truthfully, it's been killing me these past few days, too. Tohru, I don't think that I deserve your forgiveness this time."

Tohru hugged him tightly. "We've already been down this road before. I don't even want to hear that…" She smiled slightly, cuddling him. It hurt her to remember the argument that they'd had about her love for him, but she believed that bringing it up could help them make up. They had already been through tough times, and they could make it now. "Kyou-kun, do you promise not to start avoiding me again?"

"I promise." He said in her ear. He ran his fingers through his paramour's brown hair and kissed her head. As a reaction, Tohru lifted her head up and pressed her lips against his.

"I love Kyou-kun." She said after they broke apart.

"I love you, too."

Tohru gave him one last smile before breaking her hold on him. "I'm going downstairs to wait for Hana-chan. She should be here any minute now."

"What kind of experiment is she doing?" Kyou inquired with an accusing tone in his voice. "I don't want her going in my room."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know. I wish I did, though. A week ago, she told me that she was going to do an experiment in our house, but she didn't say what kind it was." She threw a scared look at him, but he just shrugged it off.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be deadly, Tohru." Kyou chuckled slightly and stood up, following her to the ladder. "Tohru, wait. I need to ask you something." She turned to face him and he took her lips again. She smiled into his lips and he broke the kiss; she wanted it to last longer, but she said nothing, and waited intently for him to say what he needed to tell her. "After this all blows over, you and I will go on a big date, if you want to?" he stated more in a questioning than commanding tone.

"I would definitely like that."

He hugged her. "Then it's a promise."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki was waiting in the den for a knock at the door. Kyou and Tohru had asked him to wait for Hanajima while they did some chores around the house; she hadn't come as soon as believed. Yuki wasn't complaining about his task, but when he had offered to help, they refused to let him. More so, Kyou refused to let him, for two reasons. One, he wanted to spend the "quality time" with Tohru; two, because he was terrible at cleaning. Yuki sighed and went into the kitchen to get a drink. He was getting sick of listening to what the T.V. had to say about the weather. It was only talking about the storms that would be coming that week, and it was staring to make him depressed.

"I wish that for once, that channel would talk about the good weather." He said to himself. He poured some iced tea into a large glass cup and watched how quickly the condensation attacked the sides of the cup. He wondered why he was suddenly paying attention to such things. _Maybe now that I have a normal life, I can think about normal things? Is this what normal people think about?_

There was a soft and barely hearable knock at the front door, and he knew that it had to be Hanajima. "Coming!" he declared.

The door opened before he reached it. "Hello." Hana said. "Don't bother opening it for me. I can do it myself."

"Oh… Okay, then." Yuki nodded, trying to seem interested. He truly could care less who opened the door. "Well, come on in, Hanajima-san. Would you like anything to drink?" He asked, holding up an empty glass. "We have some iced tea. I would offer to make some warm tea, but I'm afraid that I've been banned from the stove…"

"That would be heavenly." She droned, sitting at the table. She looked around to see if anything had changed since she had last been there. She was slightly disappointed to see that everything was still in it's fairly boring, homey, state, and wondered why it would suddenly cause a change in Tohru's behaviour._ Nothing even feels different, but I don't think that they're lying. This is no joking matter. _

"Hanajima-san." Yuki said her name and brought her out of her thoughts. "I was wondering…" He set the now full glass down in front of her, "What do _you_ think is the problem?" Sitting down across from her, he threw a concerned look at her. "Honda-san is my friend. I don't want her to be hurt in any way, so please, Hanajima-san, do your best with this experiment. I mean to say that with the highest gratitude that I can show you, so… Please help Tohru, my friend." Yuki looked down at the table, and Hana could see that he meant every word of what he said. It made her happy to know that she lived with people who cared about her so much.

"I understand and promise fully." Hana said, putting her hand onto Yuki's. "You're like her protective big brother, and I am your means of helping that which is precious to you. Sohma-kun, I have to tell you that it is an honor, to know that someone needs me like this. You really do love her, don't you?"

Yuki blushed slightly, not realizing at first that she meant brotherly love. When he got it all sorted out in his head, he answered, "Y-yes."

Hana smiled at him and stood from the table. "Where might I find them?"

"Oh, I think that they're doing chores outside. Tohru is probably hanging the laundry, still. Would you like me to get them for you, Hanajima-san?" He asked. She shook her head no, but he still followed her to them. He didn't know that she would be so kind to him, because they hardly knew each other. He didn't realize that she thought of him more than as "someone her friend knows". She knew more about him than he would have liked to admit. It was a little embarrassing, actually, because he barely knew anything of her.

They walked hastily to where Tohru was hanging up the laundry. It was slightly foggy outside, because it was so early in the morning. Yuki realized that he was still a little drowsy. Why is it that something as simple as fog can remind him of that?

"Tohru-kun, I'm here." Hana said.

Tohru looked at her from the left side of the sheet that she was hanging. "Hana-chan, hello!" She gave a large smile, but Hana saw that she was still sad, and as the seconds went by, the pressure mounted on Tohru; she began to shake. "Thank you for coming, and thank you, Yuki-kun, for greeting her."

"You're welcome."

Tohru called out for Kyou, who was cutting the grass. He came over, glistening from the sweat. Kyou asked to be excused for a moment so that he could change his clothes, but before he got a straight answer, he had already left the room. Tohru couldn't take the tension anymore; she had to ask what kind of experiment Hana would be doing. With a strange, unneeded, steadfast determination, she said, "Hana-chan, what will you be doing to go through this experiment? I just have to know…"

"Oh?" Hana squeaked. She had a hard time not giggling at the look on Tohru's face. "Well, it's simple, really. I will go into each room to see if I can sense something, and then I will have you and Kyou enter those rooms one at a time to see if the waves change. And so, after that, I will have you both enter at the same time, and see what happens then. Do you understand?"

Tohru nodded, but a loud and gruff snort from a few feet away from them told them that Kyou was back, and did not share the approving feelings that Tohru did. "There is no way that wave girl is going into my room."

Hana smirked. "Hide the underwear and all should be fine, Kyou."

"That's not what I meant…" Kyou growled. He realized now that it was pointless to argue with her. If he even tried to, he would only be made fun of. "Whatever. Just do what you want." With his hands in his pockets, he strode towards the rest of the group.

He stopped when a piercing scream erupted from Hana's throat.

Yuki quickly gestured for Kyou to move back. Hana was holding her throbbing head tightly, trying to reduce the pain that she was going through. Tohru, obviously worried for her friend, tried to hold her, but Hana's screams of pain only became louder. She felt so childish, screaming like this, but the pain was unbearable. "Please, step away!" Yuki yelled over the screams. Tohru was shocked at all the things that were going on, but between it all, she finally came to the understanding that her and Kyou's presence was hurting Hana.

"Hana-chan, are you going to be okay?" Tohru asked after her friend became peaceful.

Hana was gasping for air. Yuki had grabbed Kyou's shoulders to keep him from going any further than he did, and Kyou was too shocked to shake him off. "I… I don't know what just happened," Hana stated, still gasping, "but when Kyou and Tohru got near each other, these painful waves… started circulating around my head." She grasped her chest tightly; her eyes stinging from how slowly the salty tears were forming. "It's sinister…" she looked at Kyou and Tohru with a scared expression.

"Sinister…?" Tohru was confused. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I know that it tried to kill me." Kyou said, gruffly. "We know that it's evil, but we don't know what to do about it."

"Hana…" Tohru soothed, "Maybe you should go home and rest. I don't feel comfortable with putting you through this sort of pain."

Hana sighed and looked up at Yuki, and they exchanged scared looks. She looked down at the ground and smiled sadly. "Tohru-kun, I promised to help, and I know that you would do the same for me…" She stood up. "But, I will need to rest for a few minutes."

"Okay." Tohru nodded.

Yuki helped Hanajima to the couch. "You know, you should have backed down when you had the chance." He set her down and sat beside her.

"No…" Hana disagreed. "I made a promise to you and Kyoko that I would help Tohru." She laid her head down on the pillow that was beside her. "I'm not one to break any promise, Sohma-kun."

With that, she fell asleep. Yuki sighed and lifted himself from the couch; he knew that she was worn out and left her to sleep in peace. _Now what do I do? _He asked himself. There was nothing left for him at the moment. He had done his job. _I guess I'll call Machi and…_

Tohru spoke behind him. "Yuki, thank you for worrying about me." When it was confirmed that he had heard her, she left the room, careful not to get too close to Hanajima.

Yuki smiled and turned back to Hana. "Thank you, Hanajima-san."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, you're Machi-san!" Tohru exclaimed. "I finally get to meet you. Hello!" Tohru extended her thin arms to shake hands with Machi. Machi, in return, gave her a slightly confused look, but shook her hand nonetheless.

"Mm." She wished that Yuki would come into the room and steal her away.

Tohru was slightly taken aback by her new "friend's" lack of speaking to her, but smiled and moved on to a new topic other than greetings. "So, you're Yuki's girlfriend?" When Machi answered with a "yes", Tohru smiled and told her about her own boyfriend. "He's really nice. Would you like to meet him while you're here?" She asked with a lot of hope in her voice.

Machi noticed the hope, and though she didn't really care, she hated to be rude to someone that was being this nice to her, and that she had just met. "Well, I don't see why not…" Then Machi came up with her own question for Tohru. "Hey, I was wondering…" she paused, not sure if the girl's interests were the right thing to talk about at the moment. She went on after a few silent seconds. "Do you have any interest in Mogeta?"

"Mogeta?" Tohru was baffled. _That's a strange question. _She answered, "Well, um… I've watched it with some of my friends, before, and I thought it was interesting. I don't watch it often, but maybe if you like it, I could try to get more into it so that we can get to watch something together!" Her enthusiasm to make friends shocked Machi, and she wondered if the girl got out of the house enough. Still, she was putting up an effort to make friends with _her, _which is something that, so far, only Yuki had shown her.

"Machi, is that you in there?" Yuki peeked his head around the corner of the kitchen wall. "Are you ready to go, already? You sure got over here quickly."

"Yes." Machi stood from her kitchen seat across from Tohru.

Yuki grabbed her hand and smiled at Tohru. "We'll be leaving for our date, now. Maybe it will be easier to conduct the experiment without all of the extra "waves". Good luck, Honda-san."

She nodded at the couple, and they prepared themselves to leave the home. Shigure was also out of the house, so that just left Kyou, Tohru, and the sleeping Hanajima. Tohru wondered when they would be able to start the experiment. She knew that it would be better sooner, but also knew that Hana needed her rest after what had happened just thirty minutes earlier. For all she knew, it might not be until the next day! She groaned inwardly from her impatience, and wondered to herself how she got to be so impatient so suddenly. _It's probably just from all the stress, I suppose…_ She yawned and stretched. "I think I'll go see Kyou." She said.

He was on the roof again, thinking about what was going on with him and Tohru. The bond between him and her was bound to break if he didn't do something, as much as he tried to erase those thoughts from his mind. It was almost inevitable. One of them was going to get hurt in the end, and there was nothing that the other could do about it. He was trying very hard to fight the tears that were trying equally as hard to go down his face. If he lost Tohru, what would be left for him? _Years of solitude and eventually death, _he told himself. There was no way that he could live without his precious Tohru, and even after the conversation that they had earlier, he feared that soon he might have no choice. What's worse, he couldn't bear the thought of her losing him and being with another man. "Urgh!" He punched the tile below him with all of the force that he could muster. Then he realized that the place he punched was the same spot where he had broken into the house when he first met Tohru. _I was terrible to her, then. I wonder how much I hurt her?_

"Kyou-Kun," Tohru climbed onto the roof and sat beside him. "What's wrong, now?"

"Tohru, I remember what we said earlier, but… What if… we are parted after all of this?" He grumbled. He didn't want to make her sad, but he couldn't keep his feelings in any longer. "Tohru, I couldn't stand losing you! I-"

She interrupted him and said, "Kyou-kun, everyone has more than one person that they are good with, but… There's no one that I could love more than Kyou-kun." Tears rolled down her face. "I don't want to think about losing you, either…"

"That's it!" He pulled her into him. "I won you after those few years, but it was like an eternity to me. I'm not going to lose you. Tohru." He held her tighter. "No matter what happens, I'm not giving you up to anyone." All he could do for her was hold her, but that was all that he needed. He loved her more than anything, and knew that she felt the same way for him. Why should he give her up? "No stupid spirit is going to take my girl from me."

She whimpered into his shirt. "Kyou-kun." She didn't know that anyone would ever care about her the way he said he did, and she hoped with all her might that it would stay that way. Losing him was too painful.

_Even if this physical hold might end, my loving hold will last forever._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Finally, I'm ready to begin the experiment." Hana said, awakening from her long nap. She noticed that the den was totally deserted, and saw a note on the table. She read it:

_Hanajima-san,_

_Machi and I are going out on a date, so you will be left to conduct the experiment with Kyou and Honda-san. I wish you all luck._

_Signed, _

_Yuki_

_P.S. If you aren't able to find them, they are probably on the roof._

"Hmm… I really don't want to climb all the way up there…" Hana sighed. "Ah, well. I need to get this over with, so I might as well work a little."

She went outside and looked for the ladder. She saw it on one of the small, strangely-shaped parts of the house, and began to climb it. Then she felt a slight tear in her black dress, and knew that she should have worn something that was easier to move in. She tried to ignore the annoyance, and kept climbing the tall ladder. When she reached the top, she saw something that almost wrenched her heart out.

Kyou and Tohru were clinging to each other for dear life, and she could swear that they were crying. She heard Tohru murmur into Kyou's shirt that she loved him, and hearing that made Hana want to cry. Just how bad did they believe that this problem was? She knew that it was terrible for them, but she hadn't really taken into consideration until this moment how badly it was hurting them. Her dear friends were in pain. Tohru was in pain, and she didn't know what to do. More than anything, she wanted to keep her promise to Kyoko.

Kyou looked up from holding Tohru, and said to Hana, "You know, I made a promise to her, too."

Hana looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Kyoko, of course." He held Tohru tighter and ran his fingers through her hair. "I promised that I would be with Tohru to protect her. I can't do that if I get killed." He looked at Hana, and determination shone in his copper eyes. "I want to protect her, so I need your help."

Hana smiled. "You and Sohma-Kun both. Alright, let's get to it, then."

They went to the living room, first, and Kyou and Tohru, while holding hands (Kyou refused to let go of Tohru), managed to keep a safe distance from Hana on their way down.

"I want Tohru in here, first."

Tohru stepped into the room and looked around her surroundings, taking it all in as if for the last time.

Hana frowned. "It does feel a little different, but not too much."

Tohru nodded, "Do you want me to step out, now?" She asked, preparing her feet to leave the room. Hana nodded, and she walked hastily out. She was scared, and though she wasn't sure that she wanted an answer very soon, she wanted to get everything over with.

The other two noticed this. They were both wondering if she believed that by acting that way that it would make time go faster?

Kyou stepped in. Hana's face didn't contort like it did last time; she remained rather motionless. "Strange… The waves definitely aren't pleasant, but they aren't painful." She motioned for Tohru to step back in. "Come, Tohru."

Tohru did so, and when she got close to Kyou, Hana let out a yelp of pain. Tohru, shocked, quickly stepped back. "Hana-chan, I'm sorry."

Hana dismissed her apology. "It's okay. It isn't your fault, and the pain will fade away soon." She reassured them. Then they went on to the other rooms. Tohru's room had more of an effect than the livingroom, and she felt angry waves there; Shigure's room and the kitchen had the same effect as the livingroom; the bathroom had bloodstains on the floor, but Hana stated that she felt nothing more than in the livingroom. "Tohru, do you know anything about the blood?"

Tohru blushed and looked down at the floor. "No, I don't…"

Hana didn't believe her. "Tohru, there is a guilty presence about you. Tell me the truth, please. I only want to help."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "B-but…" She grabbed the right sleeve on her shirt. "I'm really not so sure if I should. It's embarrassing, and… I… don't want you two to be ashamed of me…" She wanted to say more, but could only gasp as Kyou grabbed her arm, and softly rolled up the shirt sleeve. He had an idea of what she was trying to hide, and he didn't want to hurt her if he was right.

In fear, she smacked his arm away. "Please don't!" she cried. He looked at her, shocked. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that she had just done that to him. She couldn't believe herself. "Kyou-kun, I…"

"What's so embarrassing that you have to smack me to keep me from finding out about it?" He asked, voice cracking.

She couldn't look at him; she felt so dirty. He was trying to help her, and she _hit_ him. This was so out of character for her. She felt like hurting herself, just like she had all week long. The same feeling that led her to begin…

"You've been cutting yourself, haven't you, Tohru-kun?" Hana asked softly.

"I-I don't know what came over me…" Tohru cried. She wouldn't look at them. Words couldn't express how ashamed she was of herself. "I don't know what's wrong with me lately… I'm sorry!" She tried to run away, but Kyou grabbed her. For a minute, he thought that she was going to try and hit him again. "Kyou, let me go, I don't want to hurt you again!"

"I don't care!" He yelled. "Tohru, it isn't going to get any better if you run away from it! You should know that." He held her close and refused to let her go. "Tohru, I want to see an actual smile on your face again, and I won't let you leave me until you do." He grabbed her face and turned her towards him. "You may not smile now, but I'll wait as long as it takes." He wouldn't let her struggle away from him. He just wouldn't have it. "Tohru, do you want to end this, or not?"

"…Yes, I do…"

"Then," Hana stepped towards her and Kyou stepped away from the crying girl, "let me and Kyou help."

"Alright." Tohru sniffed. Hana wiped the tear that was next to her eye. "Thank you both." She tried to smile at them, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry, I can't do it now…"

"It's okay, Tohru. " Kyou said. "You'll be able to do it again, I promise."

"Mm." She said. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry for doing that to you. I was just worried. I didn't want you and Hana-chan to know what I was doing to myself, but…" she started crying again and wasn't able to finish her sentence. Kyou held her until she stopped crying, and when she was ready, they moved onto the other rooms.

Kyou's room had the same effect as Tohru's room; Yuki's room had a very different effect from the others. Hana sensed a large amount of hatred in his room when Kyou and Tohru entered. "That's odd…" Hana said. She knew that whatever was possessing Tohru didn't like Yuki at all. "Tohru, judging by these waves, I'm surprised that you haven't gone after Yuki."

"Really?"

Hana nodded. "There's a large sense of hatred with you in this room." She scratched her chin, confused. "I wonder if this house has anything to do with what has been going on."

The couple shrugged their shoulders. If anyone was confused, it was them.

"I know what we can do." Hana said. "Hear me out, if you will."

Kyou stopped her from talking. "Would you rather go down to the livingroom and talk about it? I think that we all just need to sit down." He guessed. One relieved look from Tohru told him that he was right, and Hana agreed, too. They all headed to the livingroom, and Kyou sat down on the couch. Hana sat down in the seat farthest from him. Tohru, as worn out as she was, plopped down on the couch beside Kyou and immediately laid her small head down on his shoulders. She seemed like she was about to fall asleep, but he wasn't going to make her sit up. He could fill her in later if she did fall asleep. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her protectively. It didn't take her long to doze off.

"She really is sweet, isn't she?" Hana couldn't help but giggle at her friend's antics. Kyou agreed with her, and she went on to talk about her plan. "I don't know whether this is the house or not, so to find out, you two are going to stay at a hotel- in separate rooms, of course- for one night. Every hour, you two will meet outside of the room, and discuss what happened. I will stay in a nearby room, and you two will tell me if anything happens, alright?"

Kyou nodded. "I agree. But…" He looked at the girl asleep beside him. "Let's not do it tonight. I think someone needs as much rest as she can get."

Hana laughed. "Yes, we'll do it another time. I'll let you and her discuss the time." She arose from her sitting position. "I'm afraid that I must be going. I wish you two luck while I'm gone."

After she exited the house, she clasped her slender hands together and closed her eyes. _Dear God, please don't let them get hurt this time…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Machi decided to stay for dinner that evening. "You two are doing an experiment? What kind?"

Yuki wasn't sure if they should tell Machi or not. "Oh, well, it's sort of complicated, and to explain everything, we would probably need proof, which we have none of anymore." He shook his head. "I would like to tell you, but it's sort of unbelievable."

"I'll trust _you_, Yuki." Machi almost smiled.

Yuki almost melted. "I don't know… This sort of thing isn't easy to explain. It's isn't exactly confusing, but in a way where I don't know if you'll still accept me and every other one in this house. Even Tohru, and she wasn't meant to be involved." He said. He hated to keep his secret from her. He really loved her, but he didn't know if she would still love him if he told her.

Kyou shot him a look that said "Why does it matter? The curse is broken, so tell her!"

Yuki shot him a nervous look back; nevertheless, he grabbed Machi by the hand and pulled her out the front door. "Why did you have to pull me out here?" She asked. "We're going to be eaten alive by the bugs." She was half right. They were already smacking bugs away from their arms and faces, but Machi also had to defend her leg, because she was wearing a knee-length skirt.

He sighed. "I guess you're right. C'mon, we'll go upstairs, but I have to talk to you in privacy about this."

"Why?"

"Well… It's really complicated, actually." Yuki scratched his head of gray-purple hair. "It's just not comfortable to talk about in the open, for one, and I also don't think that it's a good idea for Shigure to overhear it. He might tell the head of the family, and though she may be kind now, it still could lead to more trouble."

"Wait…" Machi stopped him from going into the house. "Did you just say that the head of your family is a woman?" She didn't know that they were ever allowed such a thing.

"Like I said… I'll explain it all upstairs." He lead her by the hand into the house and up into his room. He closed the door to make sure that Shigure wouldn't overhear. He was out at the moment, but he was also known to snoop around the house when he got home. "Machi, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Machi snorted at his comment. "Tell _who?_"

"Point made." Yuki laughed. His hands were shaking, though, and he couldn't believe that he was just going to tell her about the curse with no solid evidence to back it up. "Alright, how do I explain… Well, you see… Uh…" He turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. "First, do you know the background of the Chinese Zodiac?"

She nodded.

"About the cat?"

Once again, she nodded. "When I was really little, this woman told me the story about the cat and the mean rat."

Now what was he supposed to say to that!? Her words weren't making it any easier for him. "Right, well… For years, my family has been under this curse… We were possessed by the Juunishi (Twelve Zodiac) and the cat. When we were hugged by a member of the opposite gender, or if our bodies were under a lot of stress, we would change into an animal."

Machi was shocked, but he had never lied to her before. Curiosity took the better of her. "Which animal were you?" She blurted out.

He took in a large breath and chuckled. "I was "the mean rat". Kyou is the cat."

Machi felt very guilty at this point. She had just insulted her boyfriend without even knowing it, and another thing- how could she believe this? She wanted to believe him, but suddenly, it seemed like she had forgotten how to do it. "I do- It's really hard to believe, you realize this right?" she looked at him sadly.

He nodded. "Tohru hardly believed us at first, and she had proof. I understand."

She could tell that he didn't mean it. He looked very hurt. "Yuki, I don't know exactly what the truth is, but I love you either way. So-"

Yuki cut her off with a kiss. She squeaked in surprise but didn't try to break apart. When he finally broke it, she said, "I believe you, Yuki." She gave him a big grin and he returned it. He wasn't hurt anymore.

"Let's go downstairs, then."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After everyone went home and Shigure finally reached the house (drunk, nonetheless…) Kyou asked Yuki how Machi really took the news. It was a question that both he and Tohru were dying to have answered. "You two seemed to be okay, but how did it really go?"

Yuki laughed. "All was well. She accepted me and said that she would believe me, so I think that it went well."

"That's good to hear." Kyou said. Yuki nodded and left the room, leaving Kyou and Tohru alone again. Kyou looked at Tohru's arms and wondered just how badly she had been cutting herself. He had to know. "Tohru?"

She looked at him and smiled. "It's great that she accepted him, don't you think? I hardly know her but she seems really nice, so I think I'll try to get to know her better." She hummed a little tune and started clearing off the table. She became slightly worried when Kyou didn't answer her question. He just stood there, looking at her arms. She started to become scared again. "Kyou-kun, did you have something that you wanted to say to me, too?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" She finished clearing off the table. Tohru kept busy during his time of silence so that it wouldn't seem as tense in the room. He began to speak, but he was having trouble getting his words out. "It's about my cutting, isn't it?"

"That's it." He said. "Tohru, you could kill yourself if you make a big mistake, and why would you even want to do that to yourself? I'm scared for you enough, Tohru!" Kyou closed in on her. "I want you to promise me that you will never cut yourself purposefully again! There's already a chance that I could lose you, and I don't want you heightening that chance!" He said what he had been holding in all day. She looked like she was going to cry, and he wasn't going to try and stop her this time. He gave her a sorry look, but he wouldn't take back what he said.

"I wasn't thinking… I just- I only knew what I had done. I didn't think about the consequences of cutting myself and I just did it. It hurt so badly, but I couldn't stop myself! I felt as though I deserved everything that was happening to me, so I… just took the knife and went where I thought no one could find out about it." She explained to him that she was going to wipe the stains off of the floor, but Shigure needed the bathroom really bad and couldn't wait for her to get out. "It was a little funny, I guess."

Kyou didn't laugh.

"S-sorry." She turned away. He thought about leaving the room, but it would only cause more problems if he left in a bad mood.

"It's going to be fine, Tohru." He put his arm on her shoulder and leaned his head on hers.

They both wished that they could stay that way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N It seems that this chapter is over. I spent a lot of time typing it- I mean A LOT, so I hope that you all will take the time to review. At the normal font that I typed, this would be about twenty pages… My fingers are tired… Well, anyways, I almost cried while writing this, because I was thinking about how I was going to end the entire thing. I enjoyed taking a new twist on my writing skills, though. It was a challenge to start writing a serious story. Oh, and I was not implying in this chapter that Yuki and Hana should go out. I just thought that I would add a friendly moment there.**

**So, about the adorable thing that I mentioned earlier. These three kittens showed up down the road, and we have been fostering them. Two of them are a Siamese-Tabby mix and are really young. The other one is a Marmalade (orange) cat and is a bit older than the other two. We are going to keep two of them. One of the Siamese, and the Marmalade. The names of the Siamese are Selina and Saphiri (the names of two characters from two of my stories) and the Marmalade is name Kyou!!! I totally lucked out, because I've wanted an orange cat to name Kyou, and this one absolutely loves me! When I'm not holding him, he's rubbing up against my leg! But, he does despise the dog. I'm really the only one that he gets along with… Well, he does like humans… Anyways, when I first found them, they had been dumped off in tires. I brought one of the Siamese home (the only one that I could catch) and showed her to mom. She told me to put it back, and drove me down to the tires, because it was dark outside at this point. I put her back, and the next morning my friend, Ro-Chan (Ichigo-2007 as some of you know her) came over and we went to go get the kittens again. Without telling mom and dad, we put them under the house and got them some milk. Dad caught me with the cats and told mom, but we didn't get in trouble. Instead, they let us take care of them! So now one of the Siamese is probably going to go to one of mom's friends, the other one is going to go to someone in the family (I won't say who on here- it's a surprise!) and Kyou-kun belongs to me! It's almost like fate gave me a Marmalade!! Lol. **

**Well, that's enough about my current life. Ro-Chan, the kittens are doing fine. You don't have to worry for them anymore!**

**Please review!**

**-Yori Hayashi**

**(Great, now that the story is done, I have to edit it! NOOOOO!!! I must scroll to the top again…)**


	4. Who is she?

_**Bewitchm**__**ent; San**_

**By Yori Hayashi**

**Summary: The curse is broken, and Kyou and Tohru are dating. But just when things seem to be better, an old friend comes back and possesses Tohru. Can they, with the help of Saki Hanajima and a detective, break Tohru's bewitchment? KyouxTohru, YukixMachi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**A/N: I've appreciated all of the wonderful feedback that I have gotten on this story, but I still wish that more people would take the time to review. I do not know what I am doing wrong or right if you do not. Well, I spent a lot of time on the last chapter, so I hope that everyone enjoyed it. If you do not like to review, please at least tell me if you liked it… XD It is a little annoying. I have more info on my weird life after the fanfiction. Please read and review!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyou finally let go of Tohru. It seemed like he had held her forever, and judging by the clock, he almost had. "Oh!" Tohru yelped. "We should go to bed soon- oh, and I haven't gotten the dishes done, either. I am so stupid. Kyou, I am sorry, but I have to get the housework done. It's almost midnight and we're going to the hotel tomorrow, so…" She looked down at the dishes that she was now holding. "Good night, Kyou-kun."

He did not budge from his spot. "Don't call me that anymore."

"Heh?" Tohru cocked her head. "What brought this up all of the sudden?" When they had first met, she called him Kyou-san. Then she started to call him Kyou-kun, because "the word 'san' made him twitch", as he had said. She had been calling him "Kyou-kun" for almost three years, so how was she supposed to get out of that habit?

"I was just thinking. When you call me "Kyou-kun", it signifies that we are familiar with each other, but now we're about to be married." He stroked her head. "I think it's time that you called me by my name, Tohru. I call you by yours, unless you would prefer that I called you something else in turn."

She lowered her head. "It's okay if you stick with my name, K-Kyou-Ku… Kyou." She did not think that she had earned the right to call him by his name alone, but she felt honored. She did miss his old name though. How long had he wanted her to call him that? But "Kyou-kun" was precious to her. She did not know how to throw it away. "You've been calling me by an intimate name ever since we met, so what difference would it make if I called you that?"

He shook his head and stepped towards the window. He looked hurt so she followed. Kyou looked her in the eye, "You make a very good argument, Tohru-kun."

"Eh?" She blushed. She had not meant for their conversation to go in that direction. "Kyou, you don't have to call me that! I do love you, and I would like to be more intimate, it is just that I am so used to calling you Kyou-kun. I am going to miss it, is all. You have greatly honored me by allowing me to use your first name, Kyou. Therefore, I do not want you to call me 'Tohru-kun', either. I want us to be on a first name basis."

Kyou smiled playfully. "Maybe I don't want to call you by your first name."

"But…"

His smile remained the same; he got the reaction he wanted. She was freaking out, waving her arms frantically, and yelling out her signature words: "EEH!? But- EH!?" He laughed and grabbed her cheeks. When she stopped waving her arms, he said, "Your new name is Koi-chan."

Tohru blushed. Why was he acting like this so suddenly? He had been sweet to her before, but now he was giving her nicknames?

"You can just call me Kyou. I don't want a cutesy name, but I think you're better suited for one." He patted her head. "I would die if you called me by that kind of name in public." He laughed jovially and squeezed her arm. "I'm going to go to bed, now, unless you need help with the dishes, Koi-chan?"

She shook her head. "N-no, you can just go on. I'll be fine."

He nodded and picked up a book off the table. Patting the back of his head with it, he walked out of the room.

Tohru stood by the closed window, going over what had just happened in her head. _Kyou…_

She could not help but smile as she went over to the sink to finish her dishes. She was finally someone's Koi-chan. She laughed at the adorable thought, but quit when she started to have trouble scrubbing a plate. She was not strong enough to get the food that was stuck on it off. She sighed and thought to herself, _Maybe I should have taken him up on his offer…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Koi-chan, wake up," Kyou said, hovering over Tohru's large, pink bed. "We have to meet wave girl in an hour."

She awakened at "Koi-chan". One large blue eye opened to see her lovers face just inches from her own. He was squatted in front of her with some food in his hand. He held it up to her. "You can have breakfast in bed, today, but make sure that you get ready quickly, alright?"

She looked at the clock. "It's five in the morning…" she yawned cutely and he laughed. She sat up in her bed, knowing that he was not going to let her go back to sleep and took the eggs from him. "How should we dress? Casually, or are we going somewhere nice?" She asked, seeing that he was not ready to go, either. It gave her no idea of what they were doing.

"Oh, well, the hotel is kind of nice, but I think casual wear will do. Pack some nice clothes, though, because we should be going to a nice restraunt with Hana tonight." He stood up from his squatting position, kissed her forehead, and left the room for her to get dressed. Right as soon as she was about to take the first bite of her eggs, he walked back in. "Oh, you'll also need to pack clothes for tomorrow. We might stay another night, okay?"

She nodded. "I will. Thank you for breakfast, Kyou."

"See you later." He walked out of the room. She finally took the first bite of her food, and she loved it. She was so happy that both of them could cook, and suddenly felt a little bit sorry for Yuki. Neither he nor Machi was very good at housework. She wondered how they expected to make it on their own if neither of them could cook or clean, and hoped that it at least was not too late for Machi to learn. Then again, she did live on her own, so she must have a little cooking experience… Tohru shook the thoughts out of her head; she did not have the time to space out. The brown haired girl finished her breakfast in a hurry, but not so fast that she would get the hiccups, and got out of her bed.

Tohru walked over to her vanity mirror and picked up the small brush that was lying on the matching drawers. She brushed through her hair in long strokes, and after she was satisfied with it, she set the bristle brush back down on the desk. Then she walked over to her closet where all her clothes were crammed. She decided to wear something comfortable, and picked out a long blue t-shirt and blue-jean capris.

Once she was fully dressed, she began walking down to the kitchen. On the way, she met a sleepy Yuki. "Oh, Yuki-kun! You're up very early." She said in a surprised tone. He was usually in bed at that hour, so this was a shocking sight for her to behold.

He said nothing, but his glazed look did not go away. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "I just wanted to wish you luck with today, Honda-san… I've been…" he trailed off and yawned; she giggled, "really worried for you, you know." He gave a sleepy smile and began to walk past her. Tohru quickly grabbed him and hugged his neck before he could get any further, and he blushed.

She said, "Thank you very much for your concern, Yuki-kun. You really are like an older brother to me, you know." She smiled and bowed and at him. "I really don't deserve your kindness."

As she walked away, he thought that he did not deserve any of her kindness, either. She really was like a mother figure to him, the way she took care of him. He felt safe around her.

Once Tohru reached the kitchen, she saw that Hana was already waiting for them at the table. She did not see Kyou and guessed that he was still getting ready, but he came in right behind her. "Are you packed, Tohru? I'm ready to leave." He said. He held up his white suitcase to show them and waited for Tohru to answer his question.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Hana smiled. "Well then, I think that we ought to go and get our reservations." She was right. If they did not get their on time, the hotel would give their rooms away. It annoyed Kyou, knowing that they had to leave so early just so that they could be checked into rooms that they would be staying in overnight, but he did not make his complaints known. Tohru and Hana had enough to worry about.

"You two don't have to worry about coming near me anymore, by the way." When the couple shot her perplexed looks, she explained, "I've gotten more control over my power now. I have been practicing ever since I got home, and I think it has helped very much. See, I'm not in pain, but I can still sense the being."

Tohru sighed. "Yes, and that's good, but that also means that it hasn't left…" She wondered if she would ever try to go after Kyou again, in a trance. It would be awful, but she was still thankful that she could not see herself doing it. Of course, this condition also meant that she had absolutely no control over this being, and she just felt hopeless thinking that.

The sound of her name broke the silence. "Koi-chan, Hana's already gone ahead of us. We need to hurry." He grabbed her hands tightly and started to pull her, carrying her bag, out the door. "What were you thinking about?" He looked concerned, but they both knew that it was just apprehensiveness. He nodded knowingly, without her explanation, and let go of her hand to put his around her shoulders. She felt better, being close to him, and the little light that had been shed on her made her wish that she could stay that way. Alas, she knew that things were going to go downhill.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a nice hotel, in which Hana had explained to be very expensive, but well worth the price. "I'm sure that Kyou has enough money to pay his share, and Tohru-kun, I'll be more that happy to help you pay your share if you need it. Just ask." Tohru did not even bother to argue. Hana would not hear of it, and Kyou moved his hands as if to form a warning signal.

"We'll worry about your payment later," He said. She nodded.

Hana smiled. "Shall we adjourn to the check-in desk?" she walked on without waiting for an answer, while Tohru and Kyou exchanged anxious glances. Tohru could tell that Kyou wanted to be anywhere but there, and when she pointed it out, he just replied:

"As if I can't see it in you, too?" he joked and she looked away, embarrassed.

They walked into the hotel, where Hana was waiting patiently for them at the doors. "The check-in desk is just ahead. Let's try not to get distracted again, though."

Tohru nodded, but Kyou was indifferent towards the suggestion. "Yeah, whatever. Can we just get this over with? I don't want to almost be murdered by my sleep-walking girlfriend again." He imitated a zombie, and the girls laughed. Hana, a little annoyed, swung her long, braided black her into his face, and all the people in the room heard a loud **smack!**

"Eh, Hana-chan…" Tohru looked at everyone and sent him or her apologetic glances. She did not like it when her friends caused scenes near her…

"Sorry, Tohru-kun…"

"Grr…" Kyou grumbled, rubbing his cheek. Once he was satisfied, he took Tohru's hand once again and walked quickly up to the check-in desk. He just HAD to get away from Hana. The clerk gave them a suspicious look, but when they asked for separate rooms, it disappeared. "I'm sorry." He said. "Most kids come here after dates and everything, so they can, well, you know. Poor behavior…"

Kyou nodded gravely. "They're just asking for problems…" He shook his head, and for some reason, Shigure popped into his mind.

"Ma'am, how will you be paying for this?" He asked Tohru. She looked down and began rummaging through her purse, looking for her wallet.

"Er… I'm sorry sir. I'm causing many problems for you…" She said, not looking at him. She finally found her wallet, but there was only one hundred dollars left. If they were to stay two nights, that would not be enough. She bit her lip. She knew her face was turning red, but she was so embarrassed; she, in her mind, showing everyone that she did not know how to handle money.

Kyou put his hand in her line of view, and gestured for her to look up. "I'll cover the rest. Don't worry about it." He told her. There was no reason to make Hana cover it; she was going to marry him soon, anyways, and so he needed to be able to help her with her debts.

The clerk gladly accepted the money for the first night, and gave them the keys to their rooms. Hana told them to go on ahead without her, and that they would meet in Tohru's room when they were finished setting their things up. Everyone agreed, and Hana turned away from them to check in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hana knocked on the door to Tohru's room. When Tohru opened the door, Hana could see tear stains on her shirt. She had been crying and using her shirt as a tissue "Hm… Tohru, are you scared?"

Tohru nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm acting like such a crybaby, Hana-chan. It is just, even though Kyou has told me this will not happen, what if we grow apart? In addition- what if I kill him?! Hana, I'm really afraid…"

Hana patted her back. "I won't let you get close enough to him in that state, trust me. We're going to do whatever we can to help you…" She soothed. Tohru, however, had heard this lecture so many times already, that it had no effect on her at all. She decided to drop it, though. She had been such a baby about it, and she knew that they were probably sick of hearing her complain.

"Please don't tell Kyou about this, Hana-chan…" Tohru sat down on her bed and buried her face into her hands. She felt so cold and alone, but she could not stand to say it any longer. She knew that it was only causing problems for her friends. "I'm sorry that I've been such a baby, Hana-chan, I really am. I'll drop it now…"

Hana let it go without another word. She did not want Tohru to feel worse about herself, and it would be hard not to say something that would offend Tohru in her present state. She just sat down on the bed with her crying friend and waited for Kyou to enter the room.

When he finally did, Tohru had calmed down, and no sign was left that she had been crying. He leaned back against her pillows and said, "So, what did you bring us here for, exactly? Do you want to test and see if the spirit is following Tohru, or what?"

Hana nodded slowly and patted Tohru on the back. "That's exactly it. See, we are going to stay here for two nights. Every two hours, you two will exit your rooms and discuss anything odd that may have happened. If there is anything," Hana glowered, "you have… permission to wake me up…"

Kyou nodded. He looked at Tohru, who still seemed so sad. He figured that there was absolutely no way that she would cheer up until they were able to free her, and so he had almost given up hope of trying to console her. "So, when do we get started?" He sighed. She told him that they were to start it tonight, and so he nodded, and Hana left the room.

On her way out, she said, "Discuss anything that you think might be needed now. After you are done, meet in my room so that we can go to lunch. I'll be getting ready." After stating that, she smoothed her dress and walked out of the room. Kyou began pondering what he should say, and Tohru just shook her head.

"…Now what?" Kyou asked. "Is there really anything to discuss?" He laughed and got up off the bed. Tohru laughed when he threw his arms up suddenly to stretch and gave a big yawn, obviously trying to annoy her. "Sheesh. Nothing annoys you, does it?" He chuckled, kissed her on the cheek, and stated that he, too, was going to go get ready to eat.

Tohru stayed silent as he walked out of her room. _Today is going to be so long…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A pretty server led Kyou, Tohru and Hana to a booth. It was wooden with blue cushions, and in the wood, they could see engravings of Greek gods and goddesses. Tohru and Kyou did not recognize any of them- they had not had any classes on them, but Hana recognized at least three. "I see Apollo, Vulcan, and Aphrodite," She said. Tohru listened intently to Hana's explanation of the higher beings after they ordered their drinks, while Kyou just stared moodily out of the window that was beside them.

After they finished their fine meal, Tohru stated that she needed to use the restroom. "I'll only be a minute…"

"…That's what all girls say…" Kyou muttered.

Tohru scampered off to the restroom while Hana annoyed Kyou at the table. On the way to the restroom, she heard him growl loudly and say that, no- he was not going to molest the server! She giggled at her friends, knowing that now people were probably giving them suspicious looks and talking to each other about how teenagers were becoming so dirty.

In the bathroom, there was a tall, slender woman washing her hands. She was dressed as though she were a lawyer getting ready to go to court. Her eyes were small, slanted and brown, while her hair had a blonde tint to it. Tohru did not see her walking out as she walked in, and ran straight into her. Tohru fell to the floor from losing her balance and being shocked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am! Are you alright!?" Tohru stood up quickly and brushed off her brown skirt. This woman was so clean cut, and there Tohru stood, distressed and not nearly as nicely dressed as the woman that stood before her. Not to mention, it was her fault that the both of them were so embarrassed.

"…I'm fine." The woman half-snapped. She tried not to be too rude, but she was in a hurry to a meeting and did not have time to bother with the flustered little girl. "Just be more careful." As Tohru tried to answer, the woman ignored her and brushed past her, bumping shoulders with her. "Oh, I'm sorry." She really meant it, but she did not even bother to make it sound like she did.

"Er…" Tohru finally entered to bathroom. Her mind could not seem to wander away from what had just happened. She had to know. _Just who was that woman?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I am sorry that it is so late, but I've been very busy with school. This chapter is not as long as the last one, but I believe that it still might be okay, right? I am taking a computer class and I'm being taught about editing on the computer, so maybe… Hehe! Do you people think that it is working? Well, I really cannot stand to see squiggly green and red lines all over my document, so I have to take care of it ASAP. I am extremely impatient, you know…**

**We received our progress reports today and yesterday… I made all good grades, except for algebra… Err… I had a C… Grrrrr… Well, I think its okay, because I was struggling so much. My friend, Ichigo-2007, is the only reason I passed that class, (she tutored me) so let us all give her a nice pat on the back! Thank you so very much, buddy! Well, I had four assignments missing in physical science, and I stayed up late last night finishing them. I managed to get them all done and made a B in that class. My best grade was in health. Then it is ADVANCED ENGLISH! I love being in that class. I am appreciative of my eighth grade teacher for putting Ichigo and me in that class. It may not appear to be so, but I love grammar and do well in that class. It really helps with my writing, although there is still much to be taught… We are doing grammar that is a grade ahead of everyone else, though… TT Why…? **

**Hey, this is the last note (besides R and R). As some of you know, my aspiration is to be a mangaka. My role model is, of course, Natsuki Takaya, the author of Fruits Basket. Go figure. I am seriously obsessed with the series. Well, I have a site about my manga and me. It is new, and there is not much there, but you have no idea how much I would appreciate it if you would visit. The address is **** Please, please, PLEASE visit. I have backup ideas for jobs, but I cannot see myself doing anything else. I would be miserable, elsewhere. So… Pwease…? I really could use some support here.**

**Err… please review! Good-bye, my sweet reviewers!**


	5. The Past that Hurts

_**Bewitchment; San**_

**By Yori Hayashi**

**Summary: The curse is broken, and Kyou and Tohru are dating. However, just when things seem to be better, an old friend comes back and possesses Tohru. Can they, with the help of Saki Hanajima and a detective, break Tohru's bewitchment? KyouxTohru, YukixMachi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**A/N: I really appreciate the reviews, people, and don't forget to keep them coming! I learned from The Only Onigiri that the website address did not show up in the last chapter! How embarrassing! Well, I hope that you reviewers will overlook that little mistake of mine…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was eleven o' clock at night. Tohru and Kyou had successfully stayed up that long, and although Kyou did not seem fazed, Tohru felt as though she were going to pass out. When they were meeting outside of their rooms discussing what had or had not happened Tohru could not stop yawning.

They went to the hotel's dining room and sat down in the same usual chairs. Kyou offered Tohru his shoulder, and she gladly accepted it. "Koi-chan, I take it nothing happened." He concluded, based on how unawake she was. He figured that had anything happened, she would be gabbing about it wildly.

"Err… No, I guess not…" She giggled and sunk lower into her sink. He had to grab her before she fell straight to the floor, and she apologized. "I suppose that we ought to go to our rooms?"

"Yes."

Three times, they went out to speak to each other and had absolutely nothing to say to each other. The fourth time, however, Kyou said something that worried the both of them greatly.

"There was something this time, actually. You see, I thought I might have heard someone talking to me. Also, I dozed off for half an hour and had a dream where my true form was back." He explained. "I don't know how I fell asleep, though. I'm wide awake."

Tohru, who was still in fainting mode, nodded. "Lucky you- wait. You said that you had a dream about your true form?" suddenly, she remembered parts of her own dream that she had almost two weeks before. It all came back messed up, and she could not put the pieces together properly. She remembered seeing his true form, her running, and then the girl.

"_Doesn't it just make you want to scream, Tohru?"_

_That ignorant brat will soon learn that it's either both of us, of neither of us."_

Tohru gripped her head. "Kyou, I'm remembering something that I had previously forgotten." She bent down to avoid his eyes. "I think that this may have something to do with your true form. I know that I had a dream. It said that it wanted to get rid of you." Tohru said. She looked up just long enough to see worry in his eyes. _Does this mean that his true form possesses me?_

Tohru saw everything in the room go black, and she felt as though she were falling out of consciousness. Once again, she felt as though she was being taken over by the demon that had taken possession of her. She gripped her head as hard as she could, and attempted to stay awake. Kyou had an idea of what was going on. He wanted to run for a moment, but then realized that it would be wrong of him to abandon her at that point. He gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, tensing himself for whatever she might try to do. "Fight it!"

"I'm tryi…" she drifted out of the sentence abruptly. It suddenly seemed as though all of the weight that had been pressing down on her was leaving. Her fingers, which were now gripping Kyou's shirt, loosened and rested onto the table at which they were sitting. "I'm becoming a little… dizzy…"

She began to fall out of her chair and he caught her just in time. He thought that he saw something out of the corner of his eye and lifted his head to see the same woman that had been at the restaurant- but this time she was with another woman.

"What?" he asked her. He did not feel as though he had the time to give her an explanation as to what they were doing there. "Don't expect me to explain any-"

"I don't need an explanation at the moment," she said coldly. "I know what you two are doing. I overheard you speaking with another girl while I was in my room earlier."

She looked at Tohru. _To think that this ditzy girl is staying in the same hotel as I am. She probably has a lot on her mind. _She turned her gaze back onto Kyou, who was throwing her annoyed glances. "She'll be fine. My friend here, who is a psychic, just helped in keeping the demon from surfacing. The knockout is just a side effect. Don't worry."

The other woman stepped forward and bowed. Her short black hair was left down and she was wearing pajamas so it seemed as though she had been woken up just for the occasion of stopping a demon. "H-hello." She yawned.

The woman from the restaurant frowned at her friend. "You really need more sleep. It makes you seem rude when talking to other people if you're about to doze off, you know."

"…Yeah, yeah. I know that I'm irresponsible, already…" the younger girl retorted.

Tohru's eyes opened one at a time, and she grunted slightly as a sign that she was awake but did not move her head away from his shoulder. "Hm…"

Kyou looked back down at her and she looked up at him. "Kyou, I didn't… did I? Kyou, what happened?" she looked seriously scared. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Calm down, young lady," said the astute woman. "My friend stopped the transformation before anything actually happened." She walked closer to Kyou and Tohru. When she reached out to touch Tohru, Tohru winced and Kyou held her more protectively. "It's fine. Just let me get a closer look at her eyes."

Tohru tried to become less tense, but she knew that the woman was a little harsh. Therefore, it was hard to look her straight in the eye, as she had to do. She narrowed her eyes to keep from looking away. The woman sighed, "Please don't do that. I need them to be wide open. Don't be scared, I won't bite."

Once again, Tohru released the tension. "Good job." The woman smiled. "Yachi, come here… please."

The tired girl yawned again and followed the woman's command. "Yes?"

"Take a look at her. This is your specialty, after all."

"Yeah, yeah…" breathed the girl. She grabbed Tohru's chin and looked at her eyes. She pretended to look hard. The woman noticed this and hit the girl on the cheek.

"Do it correctly, Yachi."

The girl rolled her eyes, unknown to the woman. Kyou, who had already become bored, said to the woman, "What's your name?"

The woman gave him a confused look. "My name is Jane Mika. Why?"

Kyou returned her look of confusion with a look that said, "I think that's obvious." He shook his head and said, "Well, I think we have the right to know at this point. Who exactly are you?"

She closed her eyes and smirked. "Yes, I suppose you do have that right…" Jane bowed. "My friend here-" Yachi snorted and Tohru laughed- "and I are paranormal investigators. I work with the equipment and she does the spiritual half. Do you follow?"

Kyou glared at her. "Duh. Do I really seem that stupid to you?"

Jane did not answer. Tohru could already see tension between the two. Yachi let go of Tohru and said, "I can't really tell, but I don't really think that it's a demon… It looks more like a curse."

"Is that so?" Jane scratched her chin. "I see."

Kyou and Tohru exchanged confused looks. "How can you tell that by looking into her eyes?" Kyou asked. In his opinion, there was no reason to look at the eyes. There were so many things in the eye already, how could they base it upon what the eye looked like? Yachi explained that there were certain markings in the eye that showed up when one was possessed. Kyou rolled his eyes, unbeknownst to Yachi and Jane. Tohru saw it, but as she was unsure of what they were saying herself, she said nothing about it.

Tohru grabbed Kyou's hand for comfort and said, "So, do you know how to get rid of curses, by any chance?"

Jane shook her head solemnly. "Alas, no. It all depends on the curse, but we can certainly try to help you."

Back in Hana's room, she was beginning to become a little bored. All the excitement kept her from sleeping. Because the experiment was taking place, there was nothing she could do. Interruption would only cause problems. "…I think I'll go get some coffee out of the kitchen…" She stood out of her bed and left her room. Her long black dress made her seem as if she was gliding across the floor instead of walking.

When she reached the kitchen, she saw Kyou and Tohru conversing with two strangers. She sighed. _How could they have forgotten about the experiment? _She came up behind Yachi and tapped her on the shoulder. "What is the meaning of this? We are conducting an experiment. If you would be so kind, I would appreciate it if you would not interfere.

Yachi did a three-sixty turn and looked Hana straight in the eye. "Whaddaya mean, experiment? All that they were doing was coming out here every two hours to talk about random junk."

"It was not random junk, mind you." Hana shot back. "They were discussing whether or not anything was happening to them while they were here."

Jane shook her head. "I see. Well, ma'am, we understand your situation, and as a paranormal investigation team, we would like to help you three solve your problem.

Hana raised her eyebrows suspiciously. After they gave full introductions to one another, Hana nodded her head. "Ah, yes. I believe I get it. Well, how did your team get started?"

This was a question that even Kyou- subconsciously- wanted answered. Tohru's eyes shone in interest when the topic was brought up, and she was sitting on the edge of her seat. Kyou smiled. She really was too easy to please. He wanted an answer, too, but there were more important things to worry about now. Nevertheless, he sat back in his chair and waited for an explanation.

Jane suddenly looked sad. Her expression softened and she took a seat in one of the blue chairs. "That's a story that I don't like to talk about, but since you people seem to be suffering yourselves, I believe that you have the right to know. You see, I had a very abusive father. He married a kind woman who knew nothing of his unpleasantness. They got married and he began to be abusive towards her.

"She wanted to leave, but she was such a great person. She wouldn't leave me alone with that awful man," tears formed in her eyes. "My stepmother would protect me no matter what harm came to her. She really was something special. One day my father came home and was even more drunk than usual. He-"

Jane could not continue. She buried her face in her hands and tried to hide the fact that she was crying, but it was painfully obvious to everyone else. Tohru let go of Kyou's hand and moved so that she was sitting beside Jane. She wrapped her arm around Jane's shoulder and patted her on the back. Jane looked at her apologetically and once she composed herself, continued with the story.

"I was eighteen at the time. He came home and my stepmother told me to go to my room and lock the door. She knew what was coming, I suppose. Of course, I listened to her. I thought that she was so wonderful that I would have jumped off a cliff had she told me to."

Scenes from her memory flashed before her eyes. Her awful memories. The screaming, the crashing, and the blood.

"I came out of my room later on and found her on the floor with a knife in her back. That man had-" She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "He killed her! That was the kindest woman I had ever met. In addition, she was so brave and protective. After she died, my father threw me out of the house, saying that he didn't need me anymore. I could do what I wanted with myself.

"I had nowhere to go, of course. The other teenagers knew of my family life and did their best to stay away from me. Then I met Yachi." She looked at Yachi and smiled, but once again could no longer go on speaking.

"I'll continue the story from here, then. Shall I?" She smiled kindly at the three listeners. "I found her in the park one day. She was cold and very hungry. I myself had gone to her school, but had never spoken to her. She seemed so upset, though. I was curious and so I went up to her and spoke to her."

_**"Excuse me, but don't you go to my school?" said a young schoolgirl with long black hair. "Why are you all alone here?"**_

_**"…Why do you care? Leave me alone."**_

_**The girl, Yachi, was not satisfied with her answer. She sat down beside Jane and rubbed her back. "It's alright, Jane onee-san. I just want to help you. I heard at school that your father threw you out of the house. Is that true? Hasn't he been arrested?"**_

_**Jane was growing annoyed with the girl. She looked at Yachi, though she could not easily see through her brown, disheveled hair. It was down and her bangs were growing very long. Before, she would have worn a lot of makeup, and Yachi knew this, but there was nothing to enhance her eyes and she looked nothing like the same composed girl that Yachi had seen at school. She answered Yachi's question with a very scratchy voice. "You ask too many questions, you know… Yes, that man has been detained. Don't you dare call him my father."**_

_**"Oh, yes. I'm very sorry."**_

"I lived alone at the time, and she needed a place to stay. I let her live at my house!" Yachi said excitedly. "It was fun to have her as my roommate." She looked at her older friend. _Because despite how she may seem sometimes, she really is very kind when you get to know her. _

"I just feel so bad." Jane said. "I am so grateful for everything that Yachi has done for me, and I return her kindness with my rudeness. I just…"

_I don't know how to be kind anymore…_

"Back to the story, though…" Yachi decided to take a chair, too. "Her father had been arrested, as we said. He died in prison and we went to go check out the house. We were looking around to see if anything had changed- we didn't really want anything that was left. She went to go see her room, and when she entered she saw her stepmother sitting on her bed."

_**"M-mother?" she stepped further into her old room. Her stepmother looked sad and lonely. She wanted to comfort the kind woman, but as she reached out to touch her, the apparition vanished.**_

_**Yachi came into the room. She had a worried expression and put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "Onee-san, did you say something? Are you okay, Onee-san?"**_

_**"Yes… I'm alright." Jane smiled. "This place just holds too many memories." **_

"She really did see her mother that day. I know she did, but no one else seemed to believe her." Yachi frowned and balled her hands into fists. "So, we are trying to prove that spirits really do exist."

Kyou smiled slightly and shook his head. "I believe you two, but you'll never be able to convince the world that there is such a thing as ghosts. There will always be people who don't believe."

Yachi nodded in agreement. She knew this to be true. Her own family did not believe that she, herself could see spirits, and although she loved her family dearly, she had to prove them wrong. Yachi sighed and thought for a moment about her little sister, who had always believed her. Her sweet little sister, not even out of elementary school. "I promised my little sister that someday, I would show her an actual ghost. That's why I agreed to this."

Hana was beside herself with surprise. She had never met another psychic, herself. It suddenly made her feel a lot better about herself.

A new partnership was born between the five of them that night, and they would do all they could to rid Tohru of the curse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After they met Jane and Yachi, the plan to get rid of the curse changed. They would worry about it in the morning and sleep the rest of the night. When they woke up, they would do research on the different types of curses, and try to figure out why Tohru was the target.

Tohru was in her own room getting ready for bed. She lay down on the bed when she was finally finished and rubbed her hand across her forehead. Despite the fact that she had been worn out, she could not fall asleep. She did not do anything about it, though, because she knew that she would not be like this for very long. She would have to fall asleep at some point.

"_Tohru." _

"Ah!" Tohru sat up in her bed. "Who's there?" The voice sounded much like Akito's, but it could not be her. It was far too low and raspy. Yet, the tone of the voice had the same cold chill.

"_Tohru, are you listening?"_ the voice asked. It sounded almost as if it were mocking her! She looked around her room, but she could not find the source of the voice. The fact that it was disembodied scared her enough, but who was it?

"_Why are you trying to resist me? You know that I will win. I could take control of you right now if I wanted to, but why ruin the fun of scaring you to death first?" _It laughed. Tohru whimpered softly and grabbed at the soft white pillow. She felt something cold on her back, like a hand. She did not dare look to see if anyone was there. The girl was too scared. She wanted to run with all her might out of that room and never go back but her legs refused to carry her.

She was so terrified that she began to weep. "L-eave me alone! Please, just stop it! Leave me alone!" she pushed her face into her pillow and began to tremble. Tohru wanted to expire right there. She could not believe what was happening to her.

The being overlooked her cries and snickered evilly at how feeble she seemed. _"Come again? Did you just give me an order? I don't really think that you are in the right position to be giving orders to __**me**__. Just look at yourself, crying into that pillow like a big baby. You should feel ashamed of yourself. Do you really think that you're any safer than if you were to look up?"_

An unseen hand grabbed her face and forced her to gaze up. She saw nothing at first, and it seemed as though the being had let go of her. However, when she looked around the space more, she saw someone curled up on the floor with their head buried under their arms. "Um… Who are you?" she whispered weakly.

When the person removed their arms, the first thing she saw was orange hair. She immediately knew who it was. "Kyou!" She jumped out of her bed and ran to him. He lifted his head but did not look at her. Once she had gotten close enough, she saw that his face was cut and bruised awfully. The sight made her want to cry even more. "Kyou, what happened? Did I do this to you?" She asked. Her words would not come out easily, though.

"_Why can't you figure this out, Tohru? The best thing for you to do would be to forget."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Oh no! What's going to happen to our favorite couple!? Goodness, my heart was pounding just from writing that… O.O I feel very uneasy and I scared myself!!! Is that what they mean when they say that some writers get TOO into their stories? XD Well, my sister is being a huge pain. I promised myself that I would get this chapter done today and she does not seem to be able to accept that. Enough of her, though. It is rude to talk about people in a place like the internet.**

**Writing this chapter, I had so much trouble putting things into words. My own story struck me so much that it made it twice as hard to write it down, like, **_**How can I put this to where it will sound as scary as it would be in real life? How would I feel if this were really happening to me? **_**If you think that way while reading or writing, it really makes you get into it. I mean… sheesh. My heart is still pounding!! Ha-ha… I am suffering through the chills, so to make me feel better, could you please leave some constructive reviews? Pwease?**

**I am in the mood to go watch a horror film, now, so I think I will… Halloween is my favorite holiday, and just the fact that it is coming near is making me want to do a lot of HORROR stuff. XD I am dressing up as Akito Sohma this year. I am not going to do the cosplay outfit, though. I am going to but an actual Kimono. Well, thank you for reading, and please review!**


	6. Break Your Heart or Break the Curse?

_**Bewitchment; Go**_

**By Yori Hayashi**

**Summary: The curse is broken, and Kyou and Tohru are dating. However, just when things seem to be better, an old friend comes back and possesses Tohru. Can they, with the help of Saki Hanajima and a detective, break Tohru's bewitchment? KyouxTohru, YukixMachi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!**

**A/N: Well, thank you all for reviewing, although it would certainly be nice if others would take into consideration how hard we have to work on these and review. Well, I've updated my site more, so please visit my homepage, everyone! By the way, this will be the last chapter. There will be an epilogue, though, so do not stop reading after this, please! Oh, and the beginning will seem a little mature for a moment, but just keep reading. I am not implying that anything dirty is about to happen. If you want to read that sort of thing, you have the wrong author.**

**Please regard me kindly!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Previously…**

**Tohru and Kyou met a team of paranormal investigators and they offered to help the two of them rid Tohru of Kyou's other form. However, in that same night, Kyou's true form harasses Tohru, leaving her with one last sentence…**

"_Why can't you figure this out, Tohru? The best thing for you to do would be to forget."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru cried weakly as she touched Kyou's face. He was so badly beaten that it made her heart hurt just to look at him and she did not know whether it was an illusion created by her mind, or if she had really hurt him. She adored him so much. She just wanted to help, and knowing that made her feel even worse. "I'm so pathetic, Kyou. I know that…" Softly, she laid her head on his chest.

She could not hear a thing, though she attempted to drown everything else out. There was no thump coming from his chest. His chest did not lift, and it did not fall. Everything was noiseless and dead. So why was he able to reach up and stroke her face? Why could he speak sweet words in her ear that she could not hear? She grabbed his shirt and bared her teeth. "Kyou, I don't understand… What is wrong?!"

"I don't want you to be hurt." He said. She gasped and raised her head just enough to be sure that his mouth was moving. He smiled at her and moved his hand through her silky brown hair. "Tohru, it's okay if you forget…"

"N-no it isn't! Kyou, you don't really-"

Kyou rammed his lips over hers and stopped her sentence. She gasped at him and attempted to pull away; he had never kissed her so forcefully before. She pushed against his chest and struggled against him. When he finally let go, she screeched, "Kyou, what was that!?" She tried not to yell or sound angry, but she was so shocked and upset that she could not hold in the noise. The customers in the neighboring rooms only heard a muffled yell and didn't think anything of it, and Kyou and Hana were too tired and deeply asleep to hear the screams.

His expression showed no sign of compunction for what he had just done. She scooted away from him slowly and he looked hurt. "I just wanted to say goodbye, Koi-chan."

"I don't want to say goodbye." She whispered so softly that he could not hear her. "I don't want to forget a thing…"

Kyou smiled slightly and his bruised body began to fade away. Did he really want her to forget about him? Was she that worthless? Her memories were not something that someone could ask to get rid of. They belonged to her alone. She couldn't fathom what he had just said to her.

So she broke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akito stomped through the front door of Shigure's house. She was very infuriated and wanted to vent.

Shigure, despite the time, was still up writing his novel. He heard the footsteps and wondered if Kyou and Tohru were back. Then again, why would they be stomping? He walked out of his room, and when he saw Akito standing there, was greatly shocked. When Shigure asked her what she wanted, she answered, "I just need someone to vent to. Anyone but you."

Shigure laughed and placed his hand to his head. "Oh, and what is the trouble with venting to me? Yuki is asleep, and Kyou and Tohru are out?"

Akito raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "Who in their right minds would be out at this unsightly hour?" She asked. Shigure did not even bother to point out that she was being a hypocrite. He was too sleepy to argue with her. She noticed that he had a slight grin on his face, and soon realized that she had just insulted herself. "…Ignore that. Where are they?"

He sighed and chuckled, despite Akito's glowering look. "They are staying at a hotel tonight- in separate rooms- for some experiment. You see, Tohru has been having this sleepwalking problem, lately. Did you want to specifically speak with her?" He saw Akito blush, confirming that it was true. "There isn't anything wrong with it. You won't be the last or the first."

Akito decided to change the subject. Smoothing out her black kimono, she sat down at the table in the kitchen. "Forget about my anger problem for a moment. What do you mean, by "sleepwalking problem"? What is wrong, Shigure?"

He sat on the opposite side of the table and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tell me."

"Well," Shigure paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I don't know how to explain it, exactly. All I know is that she has been after Kyou while having these sleepwalking spells. I think it may have to do with Kyou's-"

"True form, right?" Akito hung her head. "Yes, his curse was far worse than the others. There is only one way to get rid of it, for sure. I just… she's been so kind to all of us."

"Meaning?"

A tear ran down the side of Akito's cheek. "I don't like the final option."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning finally came. The sun swept through the window and over Kyou's sleeping form like a blanket, and Kyou groaned. He wasn't ready to wake up. He remembered that he and Hana and Tohru had found someone to help lift Tohru's curse, though, and so he forced himself to rise from the bed.

Right as soon as he was going to change his clothes, Hana swept into the room, not even bothering to knock. Her expression was teary-eyed and full of concern. Kyou yelped, but after getting a good look at her, he decided against yelling at her. "Umm… I'm changing."

"Kyou, you need to see this." Hana said, hanging her head. She grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I need to get dressed!" Kyou said, still wearing his pajamas

"Forget about that. You look decent enough!" Hana jerked him out of his room and pulled him towards Tohru's room. At this point, Kyou clearly had no idea what was going on, but he hoped that it was not going to be a repeat of the past week, where he realized that Tohru had been cutting herself. Images of her lying on the floor with slits in her arm entered his mind, and he panicked. The idea of her face becoming pale, the drying blood around her dying body. He tried to shake the gruesome thoughts out of his head. If that were the case, Hana would be much more frightened than she was, right?

Still, he felt as though someone was ripping his heart out when he saw his girl huddled up in a corner, crying and scared. She looked as though she wanted to be lying on the floor, dead.

Likewise, he broke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akito immediately entered Tohru's room, not even passing the man at the check-in desk a second glance. The man just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Just do what you want… Women…"

You are probably wondering how she knew where the room was? Well, from the entrance she was able to recognize Hana's worried voice. She followed the voice as well as she could. Although she was surprised that the check-in man wasn't suspicious of the sound, she tried her best to ignore his ignorance and ran to help her new friend.

She didn't want her only true friend, the one that wouldn't leave her, to be hurt. She was worried about that one thing. It broke her heart to imagine the method of helping her, but it was for the best.

At least, that was the only possible way to rid Tohru of the demon.

Kyou was sitting down beside Tohru with his arms wrapped securely around her shoulders. His head was buried into her neck, but Akito could swear that he was crying. Hana was also crying, but she was sitting down on the bed, completely unsure of what to do for her heart-broken friend.

When Akito rapped softly on the door, Hana looked up slowly and looked Akito straight in the eye. "How did you know what was happening, A-chan?"

Akito grimaced at the annoying nicknamed, but said nothing. "Shigure told me where you were staying. I cannot say anything to you, Hanajima-san, but I do know what is wrong and how to stop it.

Kyou's head shot up. "You do!?" He mentally slapped himself. Why he did not have the brains to go to Akito in the first place, he wondered. That should have been his top priority. Nevertheless, no, he was too stupid to think of such a thing, and now Tohru was suffering for it. "Tell me! I have to know what to do! We have to save her, Akito!"

Akito nodded. "Yes, I know." She knelt down before Tohru and picked the crying girls face up. "Tohru, we're going to help you, okay?" Akito helped her stand up and began to lead her to the door. "Kyou, I will have to ask you to wait at home for her. We will drop her off tomorrow, free of what ails her." She smiled sadly at the two of them.

Kyou agreed and immediately ran to tell Yachi and Jane the good news.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Kyou arrived at home that evening, Yuki was saying goodbye to Machi at the front door. When she passed by Kyou, she nodded her head to acknowledge his presence, and kept walking. He saw Yuki turn his head back into the kitchen, and he yelled something at Shigure.

_He probably made a pervy comment about Machi. That idiot._ Kyou glared and shook his head. He didn't understand why Yuki chose to live with him in the first place. But, then again, everything is turning out fine anyway, right? Tohru was going to be freed from her curse, and right as soon as she got home, she would be welcomed into open arms.

When Kyou explained this to Yuki, the boy with silver hair smiled with delight. "Honda-san is okay, then?" He laughed from relief. "I-I was so worried for the _both _of you, actually."

Kyou was taken aback by his comment, and Yuki saw this. His hand, which had been resting on his gray, cotton sweater, fell to his side and he said, "Now that the curse is broken, what should we have against each other? That is what caused our fighting in the first place, right? Otherwise…" He looked to the side, "I think we could have gotten along fairly well, don't you think?"

Kyou did not know what to say, but in the back of his mind- although he did not want to admit it- he did agree. That was the only thing that had stopped the two of them from being friends. "I think I'm up to making supper tonight." He switched the subject. "Unless… Do you and Shigure want to order out?"

"…Shigure… I had totally forgotten about him."

The black haired novelist had been sitting at the table with a distance gaze, half listening to what they were saying. Normally, he would have made a stupid comment by now, so why was he so quiet? "Shigure, what is it? Where is the stupid comment about what Yuki just said? You're usually bugging us at this point."

The two of them crossed their arms and thought, _He's just up to something._

Shigure said nothing. He just sat at the table, now fanning himself in the face with a blue fan. "It really isn't anything that you won't learn of soon. I just feel happy for the two of you, since you're so happy."

He laid down the fan and left the room.

"…That was… unlike him. Don't you think?" Yuki asked.

Kyou nodded. "I think that there's a lot of that going around lately. You should have seen poor Tohru earlier. She looked like an empty shell." Kyou tried to smile, but the thought could only make his eyes water. His heart jumped. Maybe the method of helping Tohru was not as good as he thought it was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I am sorry that was so short. Well, I thought it was, at least. There was nothing more that I could do with this chapter, though. Anyways, can you all tell what will happen? This is the last chapter. I will have the epilogue up ASAP. Please review. The more reviews (or favs) I get, the more motivated I will be to finish sooner. You just think on that for a while. Well, I know that you all are going to hate me after I finish, but if you like comedy, don't hold it against me, okay? After this, I will post Camp Furuba, where they all go to camp. Then, I will post… The Pocky King and I! I really love that name! Ha-ha! Kyou and Yuki try to save Tohru and Machi from the evil Pocky King, who is attempting to turn everything into Pocky (which I would like) and take one of our favorite girl's as his bride! It will be over dramatic, random, and stupid. So stay tuned!**

**I was just on an FBLA trip, last Thursday. It was quite fun! We went to the Georgia State fair and everything. Hey, if you were there, then tell me! There were so many people there that I would not be at all surprised.**

**I really, really want to know the reactions! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU GIGANTIC DONUTS!**


	7. The Way to Break Your Heart

_**Bewitchment; Roku**_

**By Yori Hayashi**

**Summary: The curse is broken, and Kyou and Tohru are dating. However, just when things seem to be better, an old friend comes back and possesses Tohru. Can they, with the help of Saki Hanajima and a detective, break Tohru's bewitchment? KyouxTohru, YukixMachi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!**

**A/N: Welcome to the epilogue of Bewitchment, and thank you to all who reviewed. Now we are going to end on a very serious note, as you probably know I am sad to say. Of course, I did not do this for you all to read and get happy butterflies in your stomach. This will be the most serious chapter yet, I believe. I am probably going to cry while I write it (laughs slightly).**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:**

**The Silver Fantasy: Thank you for your review of the first chapter! Were you able to guess what happened?**

**Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma: You have been very supportive! Thank you very much for all your reviews!**

**Vaxl: Haha! Your reviews always make me smile! Thank you!**

**Ichigo: She is usually one of the first reviewers, because she is my best friend! Thank you very much, Ro-chan!**

**Aelita 18: Your reviews are really nice! Thank you!**

**The Only Onigiri: I always enjoy sending you reply's to your reviews! It is very fun to have someone to talk to on here! Thank you!**

**Kiki Lelsissia: Haha! I had so much trouble typing your name! Once I got a good look at it, though. I realized that it was not that hard. Thank you very much!**

**Yuki's-Lil-Sis: I love your name! Wouldn't it be cool if Yuki really did have a little sister? I wonder what she would look like. Thank you!**

**2sidedangel14: You only left one review, but that sure is better than none! Are you still keeping up with the story? Thank you!**

**Super-Kyo: AAUGH!!! I really love your name!!! Hahahaha!!! I can just imagine Kyou-kun wearing tights and a cape, flying through the air! Did you get that idea from the scene where he had the clothes around his neck, by any chance? Thank you for you kind reviews!**

**Otaku Rehab: Well, you figured me out! Thank you for reviewing! (I love your name, too, by the way!)**

**Well, I just want to say thank you one more time. I hope I can get someone to cry with this chapter, if you don't mind me saying. Maybe it's just my sappy attitude, though. Haha… Don't kill me after you read it, please! Prepare for the saddest chapter!**

**Please regard me kindly and enjoy the story!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru was coming home. Kyou and Yuki were in an uproar, trying to get everything cleaned up. They were excited because she would finally be able to smile again, and soon Kyou and Tohru would be able to have their wedding. He had been anticipating it for so long, and he could not wait any longer. He just wanted her to be his as soon as possible. Yuki laughed at Kyou's jittery motions as he cleaned the livingroom. He couldn't stay still and he was shaking terribly.

"You're really excited, aren't you Kyou? I can tell." Yuki smiled.

Kyou, despite the fact that he was still a little tense toward his cousin, smiled back, "How can I not be excited? My fiancé and I can finally get married! How are you _not _excited!?"

Yuki was about to open his mouth in a rebuttal when Shigure came into the kitchen. Shigure looked deathly serious, but Kyou and Yuki didn't think it had anything to do with worry. Shigure _never_ worried. Anyone who knew him was aware of that. Still, they were very curious as to why he was acting so strange. Yuki spoke up first. "Shigure, are you alright? If it is Honda-san that you are worried about, try not to worry… Akito is-"

"Helping her." Shigure cut him off rudely. "I know, Yuki. I am not worried about Tohru-kun." He said. He opened the door to the fridge. "I am not worried about a thing, actually. Why worry when you know what is going to happen?"

Kyou was suddenly worried again. _If he knows what is going to happen, and he is upset, then what does that mean?_

There was a knock at the door.

Kyou's heart jumped excitedly. He was half-worried, and half relieved to know that it was not going to take any longer than Akito had promised. If it were to take longer, Akito probably would have called. He sprang over to the door with Yuki close behind him. The door opened before they reached it, and Kyou jumped back to get out of the way. "Is she okay?!" He interrogated Akito, who was wearing another kimono, as she walked through the door. "Where is she?"

Akito did not look at him. She avoided his eyes at all costs, knowing that it would hurt her more to see her family so excited over a bad thing. "She is out in the car. Hatori is helping her out at the moment. She is a little… out of it… Just so you know."

Kyou grinned as he saw female legs stretch themselves onto the grass. Hatori stood over her and held her hand so that she could easily stand up. When he saw her face, he could swear that his heart was skipping beats. He was just so happy to see her. He could cry from his joy! He bounded over to her at full speed and hugged her as soon as he reached her. He held her as tightly as he could without hurting her, and Yuki watched from the entranceway, smiling by a crying Akito. Yuki was shocked at Akito's reaction. "What is it, Akito? Why are you crying?"

Akito grabbed his shirt. "Yuki, you have to forgive me… I had to do it. There was no other option. I am so sorry that I had to do it!"

"…Akito… did you…?"

Tohru pulled away from Kyou almost as rapidly as he had hugged her. She looked at him with a confounded expression, and he returned it. Why wasn't she happy to see him? Were they not able to get rid of her true form?

"What are you doing?" She asked him

He didn't know how to answer. What did she mean by that? Was she upset with him over something? What did he do to make her mad? "Well, I'm… Hugging you…" Why was this happening, he wondered?

Why could he see fear directed at him in the eyes of the same woman that said she loved him?

The next question tore him apart. "Who are you?"

He gasped, not taking his eyes off her. He felt his knees buckle from underneath him, and he fell to the ground, but kept his gaze on Tohru the entire time. She raised an eyebrow at him, not realizing how much she had just hurt him.

Yuki, Akito and Shigure could not bear to watch the two of them. Hatori had been standing right next to them, but he backed away to give them their privacy. Yuki felt a tear run down his cheek, but it was nothing compared to what Kyou felt. What did he have to live for now? "To… Koi-chan… What do you mean? I- I… We're supposed to get married! I love you! Don't you remember me?" He stood up and touched her cheek. "Please, you have to remember!" He begged for her, but she just stared at him with distant eyes, as though she knew nothing of him.

And she didn't. "What is your name?"

He cried and laid his head down on her shoulder. She didn't bother to make him move, because she could see that he was hurting; the fact that she didn't have her memories didn't change the fact that she was still the same Tohru that he loved. "K-kyou. You used to call me Kyou-kun, but after we started dating, we changed to-" He choked. "Koi-chan, please, believe me!"

She didn't say anything. What could she say? A man she did not know was telling her that she loved him, and she didn't know what to do.

But… He was crying for her.

Akito was still crying into Yuki's shirt, and Yuki patted her shoulder carefully. "Akito, why did you tell Hatori to do that? Was there really no other way?"

"Don't you get it, Yuki?!" She sobbed. "That stupid demon only possessed her because it knew that she loved him. Erasing her memories was the only way to change that fact!" She let go of him and walked away, howling.

Shigure followed after her.

Yuki grabbed his hair and wondered how he was supposed to make it through the day knowing that everyone's "Honda-san" was gone? How much did she remember? Did she forget everyone? No, the only thing that she probably kept was her memory of her mother, and Uo and Hana.

Tohru stroked Kyou's shoulder. "Please don't cry, K-kyou…" She said. "I don't know what is going on, but if you want, I will try to remember…"

He lifted his head from her shoulder when realization struck him. "Tohru, there was a reason that your memories got erased… I…" He gritted his teeth. "I think it really is time that you and I just…"

"Do you really want to let go, Kyou?" She smiled at him.

"No, I don't. But I don't want to put you through what just happened ever again." He rubbed his face with his hands and began to walk away from her. "Bye, Koi-chan."

She almost cried, too. She did not understand a thing, but she did know that she had just hurt the boy deeply.

However, that is all he was too her now. Some boy that loved her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! I am crying!!! I cannot believe that I wrote such a thing!!! Please, please, please ask for more chapters!!! AAAHH!!! Why did I do that to myself?**

**Anyways, please review. It hurt me to write that, I think I deserve some for putting myself through pain so that you all would have a story to read… Sorry… I am kind of droopy, now.**

**There will be a sequel, though… If you all ask for one… I might write a really long single all about Kyou and Tohru. However! In order for that to happen, at least fifteen people must review for this chapter. If that doesn't happen, no sequel, and the problem between our favorite lovers will never be resolved!! By the way, I do know that it was short, but it was just the epilogue… They tend to be short. Nevertheless, if you want a long read with lots of mushy-fluffy love, REVIEW! Do not leave it up to someone else! **

**Please regard me kindly (or at least do not flame me), **

**Yori Hayashi**


End file.
